Executive Branch of Grand Besaid
First Republic Exexutive Triumvirate Members The Executive Triumvirate consisted of the Mosunor, the President, and the Chancellor. The Mosunor was the presiding officer of the Executive Triumvirate. The Executive Triumvirate shall admited visitors into its meetings and sessions at its own digression. Function and Powers The Executive Triumvirate was responsible for many federal appointments, for filling many federal vacancies, for watching over the federal ministries, for enforcing federal laws, and for receiving ambassadors and foreign officials in corpore. The Executive Triumvirate could also pardon criminals, commute their sentences, and appoint ambassadors by a unanimous vote. Mosunor Elections The Mosunor was elected by the entire nation for terms of eight years. Qualifications In order to have been the Mosunor, a person must have been at least twenty five years old; have been born in the nation of Grand Besaid or been a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least fifty years; and a resident of Grand Besaid for at twenty-three years. Executive Function The Mosunor was the commander and chief of the armed forces of Grand Besaid; the chief ambassador to alliances and international organizations; the head of state of Grand Besaid; the head of government of Grand Besaid; the voting, presiding officer of the executive triumvirate; and the highest enforcer of the constitution and laws of Grand Besaid. The Mosunor guided both the internal and foreign affairs of Grand Besaid. Every so often, the Mosunor addressed both the National Assembly and the state legislatures about the state of the nation, recommending measures and actions that they felt were necessary. Chancellor Elections The Chancellor was elected by the entire nation for terms of four years. Qualifications In order to have been the Chancellor, a person must have been at least twenty five years old; have been born in the nation of Grand Besaid or been a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least fifty years; and a resident of Grand Besaid for at twenty-three years. Executive Function The Chancellor was the deputy head of government of the nation of Grand Besaid. He was one of the primary organizers of the nation's ministries and departments, and was one of the legislature's top advisors. He was charged with reviewing the bureaucracies, and keeping the internal workings of the nation as smooth as possible. The Chancellor was also a member of the Executive Triumvirate, voting in most executive matters. President Elections The President was elected by the entire nation for terms of two years. Qualifications In order to have been President, a person must have been at least twenty five years old; been born in the nation of Grand Besaid or been a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least fifty years; and a resident of Grand Besaid for at twenty-three years. Executive Function The President was the deputy head of state of the nation of Grand Besaid. He was one of the primary organizers of the nation's foreign affairs, and was one of the nation's chief ambassadors. He was charged with reviewing other ambassadors and keeping affairs as smooth as possible with foreign states. The President was also a member of the Executive Triumvirate, voting in most executive matters. Many people jokingly called him the "foreign head of state" because he was abroad on diplomatic visits so often. Ministries Elections There were 26 Ministers of various specializations, all of which were elected by the entire nation to terms of four years, with 13 being elected every other year. Members Each Minister was specialized in a certain field, the 26 Ministers were: * Minister of Defense * Minister of Foreign Affairs * Minister of the Treasury * Minister of Commerce and Trade * Minister of Education * Minister of Domestic Affairs * Minister of Law and Justice * Minister of Immigration and Citizenship * Minister of Transportation * Minister of Agriculture * Minister of Information and Communications * Minister of Science and Technology * Minister of Labor * Minister of Health and Human Services * Minister of Urbanization and Housing * Minister of Energy * Minister of Culture * Minister of Nationalism and Growth * Minister of Intelligence * Minister of Veterans Affairs * Minister of Natural Resources and the Environment * Minister of Emergency Management * Minister of the Press, the Media, and Public Relations * Minister of Public Services and Welfare * Minister of Family Affairs and Life Style * Minister of Infrastructure Executive Functions The Ministries were the national bureaucracies that run the day-to-day operations of the federal government. The Ministers of all 32 Ministries made up the Executive Cabinet, which advised the government. Each Minister was the head of a commission of nine; the other commissioners were appointed by the Executive Triumvirate and approved by the National Assembly. Each commission had the power to make policies for their subject matter that did not conflict with existing laws or with the constitution. The National Assembly often limited the policies that a commission could make, and each year the individual commissions had to make their case before the National Assembly about policies they passed. Qualifications In order to have been eligible to run for Minister, a person must have attained the age of at least 25 years, they must have also have been a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least 22 years. In addition, they must have also been a resident of Grand Besaid for at least 24 years prior to taking office. No one may have been a Minister who had been convicted of a felony within twenty years of taking office. Commissioners of the various ministries were held to the same standards and qualifications, though they were appointed as opposed to being elected. Second Republic Category:Grand Besaid Category:Politics of Grand Besaid